The present invention relates to collapsible containers, and particularly to bottom structures for collapsible containers made of paperboard. More particularly, the present invention relates to a relatively flat bottom structure for a rapid set-up, octagon-shaped bulk box.
Bulk boxes are containers that are used to store bulk resins, food products, or other items. One problem with many bulk boxes is that it is necessary to fold the bottom flaps manually to create a box floor at the time the box is set up. Additional labor is needed to create a box floor at the time the box is set up. Manual floor setup is a problem for rectangular and octagonal bulk boxes.
According to the present invention, a container includes an eight-sided body and a floor positioned to lie in a bottom opening of the eight-sided body upon movement of the eight-sided body from a collapsed, flattened position to assume an expanded, opened position. The floor includes first, second, third, and fourth bottom flaps and flap connectors.
The first, second, third, and fourth bottom flaps are coupled at flap fold lines to first, third, fifth, and seventh walls, respectively, in the set of eight walls in the eight-sided body. The first, second, third, and fourth flap connectors are coupled at connector fold lines to second, fourth, sixth, and eighth walls, respectively, in the set of eight walls in the eight-sided body. Each flap connector is coupled to each of the adjacent bottom flaps along fold lines so that the bottom flaps and flap connectors move relative to one another and to the eight walls of the eight-sided body to establish the floor automatically as the eight-sided body is moved from the collapsed, flattened position to assume the expanded, opened position.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.